StabGate
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: C'est Scream2 réécrit à la StarGate...


**_Et si les tueurs de Scream2 etaient en fait des extra-terrestres et que Mme Loomis et Mickey n'etait que des couvertures ?  
__Je vais vous faire revivre Scream2 vu par l'equipe SG1..._**

**

* * *

**

**STABGATE**

* * *

Cheyenne Montain - base militaire classe secret defense.

La base de Cheyenne Montain était en plein travail. L'alarme de l'activation de la porte c'était enclenché, et, comme a chaque fois que cela se produisait, tout le personnel qui s'occupait de l'ouverture et de la fermeture de l'iris était près à faire marcher leurs doigts sur les claviers des ordinateurs pour que tout ce passe au mieux. Les soldats, eux aussi était près a l'attaque, ils pointaient leurs armes en direction de l'énorme flaque bleu, ils étaient près à tirer dès que cette ordres leur aurait été transmis. Pendant ces formalités qui se faisaient à chaque fois que cela se produisait, on pouvait entendre dans les haut-parleurs :

Lieutenant : Activation extérieure de la porte, je répète, activation extérieure de la porte.

Quand le général Hammond entendu cela, il se pressa immédiatement dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas monsieur, nous ne recevons aucun signal codé.

A ce moment la le colonel O'neill arriva.

Jack : Salut tout le monde.

Hammond : Ha, colonel, vous tombez bien.

Jack : Que puis-je faire pour vous général ?

Hammond : La porte viens de s'ouvrir et nous ne recevons aucun signal.

Après cinq longues minutes d'attente.

Lieutenant : Mon général, nous recevons un signal.

Hammond : Qui est-ce ?

Lieutenant : Ce sont les Tok'ra, mon général.

Hammond : Les Tok'ra ?

Lieutenant : Affirmatif, mon général.

Suite à ces paroles, le général se tourna en direction de la porte des étoiles et vit un de ses meilleur ami arrivé. En effet, le général Jacob Carter venait d'arrivé pas la porte des étoiles. Il alla le rejoindre en compagnie du colonel O'neill.

Hammond : Heureux de te revoir Jacob.

Jacob : Moi aussi Gorges. Bonjour Jack.

Jack : Bonjour Jacob, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici sans raison.

Jacob : Oui, en effet. On ne peut rien vous cacher. D'après un de nos espions, un goaoul'd serait sur terre.

Hammond : Bien, suis-moi, nous allons aller parler de tout ca en salle de briefing. Colonel, allez chercher les autres s'il vous plaît.

Jack : Mais j'y cours, mon général, je suis tellement heureux de revoir l'un de ces têtes de serpents qu'il faut que je me dépêche avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le tue.

Et il parti avec un léger pas de course pour aller chercher ses coéquipiers.

* * *

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sam par habitude avait prononcé tout simplement le mot : Entrez ! Elle n'avait même pas regarder qui était maintenant dans son labo étant donné qu'elle était trop absorbé par son travail sur une nouvelle technologie rapportée par SG6 la veille.

Jack : Carter !

Sam : Ha, mon colonel, c'est vous.

Jack : Vous devriez arrêter quelque fois avec vos bidule, histoire de dormir.

En effet, il avait dit ca parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore dormi car elle était très impatiente de savoir ce que cette engin allait lui apporter.

Sam : Je vous assure que ca va, mon colonel.

Jack : Comme vous voulez major !

Sam : Pourquoi étiez vous venu ?

Jack : Votre père viens d'arriver.

Sam : C'est vrai ? Je n'ai même pas entendu l'ala...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle savait ce que le colonel allait lui dire.

Jack : C'est pas grave, je viens vous le dire.

Sam : Je suppose que si vous venez me dire ca c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Jack : En effet, d'après les Tok'ra un goaoul'd serait sur Terre.

Sam : Quoi ? Comme Seth ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas major, Jacob n'a rien dit de plus pour le moment.

Puis ils partirent tous les deux pour allé chercher Teal'c et Daniel pour enfin aller rejoindre Jacob et le général Hammond dans la salle de briefing.

* * *

Salle de Briefing

Sam : Bonjour papa.

Puis elle alla se blottir dans ses bras.

Jacob : Bonjour ma chérie.

Daniel : Bonjour monsieur.

Teal'c : Bonjour Selmac.

Jacob/Selmac : Bonjour.

Et ils s'assirent tous au tour de la table, le général Hammond au bout pour dominer tout le monde et pour être près du téléphone rouge qui était posé à ses côtés, le colonel O'neill et le major Carter, à côté, juste à la gauche de Hammond et Daniel, Teal'c et Jacob en face d'eux, a la droite du général Hammond.

Hammond : Bien, Jacob, explique-nous tous cela plus en détail.

Jacob : L'un de nos espions viens d'apprendre que certaine rumeur courrait parmi les grands maîtres goaoul'd comme quoi un certain Natis en compagnie de sa femme seraient sur Terre pour essayer de prendre le pouvoir de l'intérieur.

Daniel : Attendez, vous parlez de Natis et Nitas ?

Jacob : Oui, c'est cela.

Hammond : Docteur Jackson, que connaissez-vous sur ces dieux ?

Daniel : Hé bien, ce sont de véritable tueur, ils n'ont pas peur de la mort. Leur seul but est de se faire connaître par tout le monde pour que tout le monde soit dans une frayeur permanente. Ils n'ont aucune imagination, c'est pour cela qu'ils recopient toujours quelques chose qui a déjà été fait.

Jack : Pas imaginatif, c'est goaoul'd..

Jacob : Oui, ce sont eux, en effet. Mais maintenant il faudrait trouver si l'hypothèse qu'on les goaoul'd est vraie. Auriez-vous entendu d'un tueur qui seraient connu en ce moment.

Daniel : Je ne sais pas, il y a bien ce tueur à Washington D.C. qui tue toutes les femmes blondes qu'il rencontre.

Jacob : Que pouvez-vous nous dire dessus ?

Daniel : Hé bien, il tue les femmes blondes qu'il rencontre et il leur coupe le petit doigt pour les manger avec des carottes râpées. ( petit coup d'œil à X-Files pour ceux qui n'avaient pas reconnu )

Jack : Oulala, Carter, vous n'avez pas intérêt à aller traîner par la.

Daniel : Mais je ne pense pas que se soit lui puisque d'après le FBI se serait le même qu'il y a 3 ans, il se serait échappé de prison.

Jack : Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez autant au meurtre de notre planète, petit scarabée.

Daniel : J'aime bien être au courant de l'actualité Jack, c'est tout.

Jacob : Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Daniel : Non, je ne vois pas, désolé.

Jacob : Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ??? Même pas un meurtre bizarre, un récidiviste...

Daniel : Ha oui, il y a aussi c'est meurtre a Windsor, c'est une réplique des meurtres qui c'était produit à Woodsboro il y a quelques années.

Jack : Ha ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, il y a deux jeunes qui se sont fait tuer dans une salle de cinéma pendant la diffusion du nouveau film "Stab".

Jacob : Hé bien, ces crimes ont tout d'un meurtre commis par les goaoul'd. nous devrions aller voir cela de plus près.

Hammond : Bien, Jacob et SG-1, je vous accord quelques jours de vacances a Windsor. Amusez-vous bien...

Jack : Merci mon général.

Après un long voyage en avion, SG-1 et Jacob débarquèrent dans un petit aéroport près de Windsor. Ils montèrent en taxi afin de rejoindre leur hôtel ou le général Hammond avait pris soin de leur réservé une chambre. L'hôtel était situé juste à côté de la cité universitaire de Windsor. Puis ils c'étaient donner rendez-vous dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour le souper.

* * *

Restaurant de l'hotel de Windsor.

Tout le monde était réuni à une table hormis Daniel, dieu seul c'est ce qu'il trafiquait encore... Quand il arriva, il alla s'asseoir au côté de Jacob et ne dit pas un mot...

Jack : Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est la, _il dit ca en regardant Daniel_, on peut commencer.

Jacob : Comment allons vous procéder ?

Jack : J'ai entendu parler d'une fête ou toute les gens susceptible de connaître le coupable allait aller ce soir.

Teal'c : Vous compte nous y invité ?

Jack : Heu... non.

Teal'c leva son sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Daniel qui avait remarqué celui-ci lui vint en aide.

Daniel : Ce que veut dire Jack, c'est que nous allons y aller pour regarder ce qui ce passe et pour...

Sam : Nous allons aller voir s'il y a un tueur la bas, Teal'c.

Jack : Le seul problème c'est que le campus est fermé et donc il va falloir passer par un endroit assai éloigner.

Jacob : D'accord, votre plan à l'air correct, Jack.

Jack, _assez surpris_ : Merci Jacob.

Après avoir pris un bon repas, nos 5 compères partirent par un chemin de Jack avait repéré en traînant par la pendant l'après-midi.

* * *

Campus de l'universite de Windsor.

Ils étaient maintenant a l'intérieur du campus. Ils allaient en direction de la maison ou était célébré la fête quand ils entendirent des cris. Aussi tôt ils coururent vers la maison en question.

Jack : Regardez la bas.

Jack avait dis cela en pointant du doigt la corps allongé par terre devant la demeure.

Teal'c : Regardez, le tueur s'enfuie !

En effet, Teal'c avait raison puisque le tueur était en train de s'échapper. Après avoir vu cela, nos 5 coéquipiers se mirent à ca pourchasse. Teal'c qui avait pris de l'avance sur les autres, réussi à l'arrêter en lui sautant dessus. A ce moment la, les 4 autres l'avait rejoint. Teal'c avec l'aide de Jacob et Jack qui l'avait rejoint, essayait de maintenir le tueur, mais avec une force incroyable il réussit à s'échapper, mais avant de fuir, il se retournât vers nos 5 camarades et fit flamboyer ces yeux.

Jack : Jacob, vous nous aviez pas dit que votre goaoul'd avait une force pareille.

Jacob : Je l'ignorait, mais ce n'est pas ca l'important Jack...

Jack : Ha oui, c'est quoi ???

Teal'c : Ce n'était pas un goaoul'd.

Jacob : Teal'c à raison, je n'ai rien ressenti en ca présence.

Sam : C'est quoi alors ?

Jacob : Je ne sais pas...

Daniel : Mais il a pourtant allumer ces yeux, enfin vous voyer quoi...

Daniel disait ca en mime, comme s'il essayer de faire clignoter ces yeux.

Jacob : Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.

Teal'c : Dans un compte Jaffa, on nous disait que certains goaoul'd avaient pris possessions de Terre en combattant, ils n'étaient que 2 mais arrivaient à combattre parce qu'ils avaient une force inimaginable. Ils l'avaient reçu car leur goaoul'd c'était souder avec eux.

Jacob : que voulez-vous dire par souder ?

Teal'c : Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, il c'était mélanger pour l'éternité.

Jack : On peut faire ca ?

Jacob : Je l'ignorais.

Teal'c : Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout ceci n'est qu'un compte, non une histoire vraie, je ne sais pas si cela est possible.

Sam : Bon, c'est pas que je veuille vous déranger, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, les journalistes et la police arrivent.

En effet, Sam avait raison, on pouvait entendre au loin des sirènes et des bruits de voitures qui se confirmèrent être des journalistes.

Jack : Très bien on y va. Allez...

Ils repartirent en courant pas le même chemin qu'ils étaient venus.

* * *

Hotel de Windsor.

Une fois arrivées à l'hôtel, avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre ils arrêtèrent afin que Jack leur disent ce qu'il avait prévu pour le lendemain.

Jack : Bon, on se rejoint tous a 8 h 00, demain matin au restaurant. Pour l'instant, on va dormir.

Jacob : D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Jack : Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Daniel et Sam : Bonne nuit.

Et Teal'c, lui pencha la tête pour souhaiter une paisible nuit a ces compatriotes. Jacob, Teal'c et Daniel partirent par la gauche et Sam et Jack par la droite. Leurs chambres étaient toutes au seconds étage mais pas du même côté. Jack et Sam avaient des chambres assez proche donc ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Sam devait partir à gauche et Jack a droite.

Jack : Bonne nuit Sam.

Sam, _avec un sourire_ : Bonne nuit mon colonel.

* * *

Restaurant de l'hotel de Windsor.

Au petit matin, tout le monde se réveilla à l'heure. Il était 7 h 50 quand Sam descendit pour rejoindre les autres. Elle découvrit avec stupeur que seul Jack était arrivé. Il était en train de lire le journal en buvant une tasse de café. Elle le regarda un moment puis elle alla le rejoindre.

Le colonel O'neill était dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas fait remarquer mais les faits d'avoirs vu cette fille morte la veille l'avait troublé, elle lui avait fait repensée à son fils, à tout le chagrin qu'il avait enduré lors de sa mort. Depuis cette accident il était à chaque fois comme figé sur les images des cadavres. Que ce soit son fils ou un autre enfants, adolescent, et même presque adulte dans ce cas, l'image du cadavre un fois qu'il l'avait vu, ne lui sortait plus de la tête, elle l'entait et très souvent ne voulais plus le lâcher. Malgré cela, une voix qu'il appréciait fortement réussi à l'interrompre dans ce moment d'égarement et de solitude...

Sam : Bonjour mon colonel.

Jack : Bonjour major. Vous avez bien dormis ?

Sam : Pas très bien, je n'ai pas arrêter de penser a cette fille qui c'est fait tuer.

Jack : Moi aussi.

Pendant cette petite conversation, le colonel O'neill n'avait pas quitter les yeux de son journal sauf pour dire bonjour a son major. Maintenant que le silence régnait entre eux depuis quelques minutes, Jack l'interrompit.

Jack : Elle s'appelait Cici Cooper.

Sam qui n'avait pas fait très attention car elle était repartie dans son sommeil pendant les quelques minutes de silence, émergea tout à coup.

Sam : Comment ?

Jack montra alors son journal ou une photo avec du texte en dessous était en première page.

Jack : La fille d'hier soir, s'appelait Cici Cooper.

Sam : Ils disent comment elle à été tuer ?

Jack : D'après eux, elle aurait subi de grosse blessure chez elle, des coups et tout le bla-bla, mais ce qui l'a tuer c'est quand elle a sauté du premier étage.

Sam : c'est horrible, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Jack : J'espère bien. Quelqu'un qui est capable de se faire à tous ces crimes doit être un monstre.

Il avait dit cela en la regardant dans les yeux. Après cette interminable phrase, il ne c'était pas quitté des yeux, la seul chose qui les interrompit fût :

Jacob : Bonjour vous deux ! Bien dormi ?

En effet Jacob, Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent à ce moment la. Obliger par la situation, ils se séparèrent du regard pour voir leurs amis arrivés.

Jack : Pas vraiment...

Jacob : Comme nous tous malheureusement...

Daniel : Oui, en effet...

En disant cela, tout le monde c'étaient assis au tour de la petite table ronde. Ils avaient commandé 5 café, car celui de Jack était fini et donc 4 autre pour tout les autres qui n'en avaient pas encore bu.

Jacob : Qu'avez vous prévu Jack, pour aujourd'hui ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Personne ne savaient quoi répondre, le colonel O'neill était perdu, il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tout le monde avait pensée a lui, tout naturellement et tout le monde c'était rappeler l'épisode qu'il avait du vivre avec la mort de son fils. C'est pour cela que personne n'osât dire quoi que ce soit... Comme Jack fût soudain gêner de ce moment de silence, il voulu l'interrompre...

Jack : Je ne sais pas comment procéder. Nous ne connaissons rien de ces goaoul'd, hormis qu'ils ne font que tuer des personnes avec plaisir sur un campus a Windsor. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils cherchent exactement et qu'elle est leur cible...

Jacob : Je vous comprend Jack...

Jack : Vous feriez quoi a ma place ?

Jacob : Je crois que l'on pourrait faire des recherche sur l'entourage de cette Sydney Prescott et que l'on pourrait voir qui est ce qui peut ce cacher dans son entourage et qui pourrait être le tueur...

Jack : Bien, on va faire ca...

Tout le monde cherchait à présent des indices ou quel qu'on que petite preuve de qui pouvait être les meurtriers de Windsor. En plus de cela, tout le monde était inquiet. Bien qu'ils se soient déjà retrouver dans des situations bien plus dangereuses que celle-ci, c'était la première fois que les goaoul'd étaient aussi proche de leur découverte par les humains qui ne connaissaient pas encore leur existence. SG-1 et Jacob avaient peur que les personnes qui allaient se battre avec eux se rendent compte de leur force surhumaine et ne cherchent à aller plus loin pour chercher des preuves d'une quel qu'on que entreprise avec des expériences ou aussi bien à la recherche d'alien pour les plus inventifs, ce qui dans ce cas était belle et bien vrai, puisqu'il s'agissait du projet StarGate.

Alors qu'ils avaient décider d'aller voir au alentour de l'université pour observer ce qu'il se passait, Jack qui était au volant mis la radio en marche. On pouvait entendre la musique comme quoi ca allaient être les informations :

Animateur radio : Flash info. La police vient encore de retrouver un corps, celui du jeune Randy Meeks. A priori, d'après les dire de Gale Weathers, auteur de "meurtre a Woodsboro" et principal actrice du film "Stab", ce serait encore un crime du tueur en série qui frappe notre charmante ville depuis quelques jours.

Jack : Ha non, c'est pas vrai...

Sam : Ils ont recommencé... Mais combien de meurtres vont-ils encore faire comme ca ? 

Elle avait dit cela en regardant son père... Elle aussi tous ses meurtres ne lui plaisait guère, la mort été encore plus présente que d'habitude autour d'eux. Tout ceci rappelait à Sam son enfance, son père, son frère et sa mère qui était morte lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente. Jacob aussi se souvint de cet événement de son passé et se douta que ce souvenir devait être encore plus présent pour sa Sam. Il essaye alors de la réconforter :

Jacob : Je ne sais pas Sam, mais il fait à tout pris qu'on les arrête. 

Après ces paroles quelques peu rassurante pour tout le monde, personne n'osait rajouter un seul mot. Tout le monde était mal, ils avaient un soudain mal de vivre dans cette ville. Jack qui se dit dans sa tête " Plutôt on aura trouver le coupable, plutôt on partira d'ici", décida d'interrompre ce silence monotone :

Jack : Vous pensez quoi de cette Gale Weathers ?

Teal'c : J'ai beaucoup lu sur elle, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable d'un tel geste, O'neill.

Jacob : Je suis d'accord avec Teal'c. Elle était une des victimes lors des premières séries de meurtres a Woodsboro et elle ne cherche qu'à ce faire un peu plus d'argent en venant ici pour raconter tous ces bidules. 

Tout le monde fût étonné par le terme "bidule" qu'avait employé Jacob, mais après quelques secondes ils reprirent le cours de la conversation.

Jack : Je crois qu'on va rentrer, je viens d'avoir une idée.

Daniel : Ha oui ?

Jack : Les policiers chargé de l'enquête doivent bien avoir pris certaines précautions sur la victime qui est la plus en vue...

Daniel : Laquelle ?

Jack : Hé bien, cette Sydney Prescoot, c'est elle le centre d'intérêt de ces tueurs à priori.

Teal'c : Ou voulez-vous en venir O'neill ?

Jack : Si les policiers charger de l'enquête veulent cacher cette Sydney, ils doivent avoir noter ca dans leur ordinateur. Carter n'aura qu'en rentrer dans leur fichier pour savoir ou on peut la rencontrer pour savoir si elle peut nous donner d'autres renseignements.

Daniel : On peut faire ca ?

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : Heu... oui, bien sur, rien de plus facile... ce n'est qu'un petit commissariat.

Jacob : Et après avoir rencontrer la fille, vous compter faire quoi ?

Jack : Après ? On verra, trouvons-la déjà.

* * *

Hotel de Windsor.

Sur les ordres de Jack, Sam était parti faire des recherches sur l'endroit ou les policiers pourraient emmener Sydney Prescott. Après cela, il lui avait dit de le rejoindre au restaurant. De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c étaient parti ce coucher et Jacob attendaient avec Jack au restaurant.

* * *

Restaurant de l'hotel de Windsor.

Jack et Jacob attendaient patiemment le retour de Sam, ils avaient encore peu discuter et leur simple conversation tournait autour des différents meurtres déjà commis et des deux goaoul'd qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec leurs hôtes.

Jack : Vous ne saviez vraiment pas que les goaoul'd pouvaient faire ca avec leurs hôtes.

Jacob : Non, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas comment ils ont réussi à faire cela.

Jack : Et Selmac ? Il ne sait pas ?

Jacob : Il est aussi ignare que moi.

Jack : Il faudrait que l'on trouve quelqu'un qui sache quelque chose a propos de ce truc, parce que pour l'instant je vois pas du tout comment on va pouvoir arrêter 2 hommes avec une puissance surhumaine.

Jacob : Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas contacter un de vos alliés ?

Jack : Jacob ? Nous ne sommes pas a la base, là bas, j'aurais pu demander à Carter d'essayer de contacter Thor mais de toute façon je sais pas s'il...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un objet d'origine extraterrestre du genre Asgards apparut sur la table. Jack qui voulait que personne s'en aperçoive mis aussitôt ca main dessus.

Jacob : C'est Thor ca ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas, allons dans ma chambre on sera mieux la bas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Puis il s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le major Carter.

Jack : Tiens, major !

Puis ils rentrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur. Sam un peu désorienter et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi faisait une mine interrogative a son père et à son colonel.

Sam : Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Ben, Jacob et moi parlions de Thor et ce truc est apparu sur notre table.

Sam : ...

Jacob : Tu as trouver l'endroit ou ils emmenaient la fille ?

Sam : Oui, ils vont l'emmener dans une petite maison qui appartient à la police.

Jack : Quand vont-ils l'emmener ?

Sam : Demain soir.

Puis ils se tuent car la porte de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir et d'autres personnes attendait derrière celle-ci. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la chambre du colonel O'neill, il l'ouvrit puis ils rentrèrent.

Jack : Bon, alors, comment ca marche ce truc ?

Sam : Faites moi voir ?

Jack donna le petit appareil a Sam. Mais elle n'u pas le temps de regarder comment fonctionnait l'engin que un halo de lumière bleu puissant apparût dans la pièce.

Jack : Salut Thor.

Thor : Salutation O'neill.

Jack : Toujours la quand il faut ! Vous êtes génial.

Thor : J'ai entendu que vous aviez des problèmes ?

Jacob baissa la tête pour laisser s'exprimer Selmac.

Selmac : Nous sommes à la recherche de 2 goaoul'd qui ont fait asile sur Terre. Mais d'après Teal'c, ces 2 goaoul'd aurait fait un mélange avec leurs hôtes et ne ferait plus qu'un...

Jack : On voudrait savoir si c'est possible ?

Thor : Ce fait ne c'est produit qu'une seules fois, ce sont les goaoul'd Natis et Nitas. Est-ce eux qui sont sur Terre ?

Jacob : Oui, ce sont eux.

Thor : Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucun moyen de les combattre.

Jack : Et vous ne pourriez pas nous aider ?

Thor : Il faut que je reparte sur mon vaisseau et que je me prépare, il faut les transporter à bord pour que je puisse les faire redevenir des humains normaux.

Sam : Vous pouvez faire ca ?

Jack regarda surpris Sam puis continua.

Jack : Et c'est tout ? Mais la police va chercher des coupables ensuite ?

Thor : Les deux hôtes qui se sont mélanger avec les 2 goaoul'd étaient des tueurs tout comme eux, ils se sont mélanger de leur plein grès. Quand nous aurons fini de les humaniser, nous les renverrons sur Terre et pour eux, à par leur force qui auras changer, tout sera pareil qu'avant.

Selmac : Que doit-on nous faire en attendant ?

Thor : Suivez les pour que personne de votre peuple ne voie quand je vais les télétransporter.

Jack : D'accord.

Puis Thor disparût.

Jack : Merci !

Jacob : Voilà, notre problème est résolu. Nous devrions allez nous coucher maintenant.

Jack : Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour le moment. Demain, nous irons fouiller un peu et le soir nous suivrons ces policiers.

Sam : A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Jack : Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Jacob : Bonne nuit Jack.

Sam : Bonne nuit mon colonel.

Puis Jacob et Sam sortirent de la chambre du colonel O'neill.

Jacob pris Sam dans ces bras.

Jacob : Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Sam : Bonne nuit papa.

Puis ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

8 h 00 - restaurant de l'hotel de Windsor.

Sam, Jack et Jacob attendait Daniel et Teal'c. Puis ils arrivèrent et s'assirent à leurs côté.

Daniel : Bonjour tout le monde.

Jack : Salut.

Daniel : Alors quoi de neuf ?

Jack : Nous avons eu la visite de...

Puis il dirigea son index en direction du ciel.

Jack : hier soir.

Daniel, _assez fort_ : Thor ?

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel, _tout doucement_ : Thor est venu vous voir ?

Jack : Oui, il y avait Jacob, Carter et moi.

Teal'c : Que vous a-t-il révéler ?

Jack : Ben vite fait... Il veut qu'on suivent la voiture qui emmène la fille ce soir parce qu'il faut qu'il transporte les 2 goaoul'd sur son vaisseau.

Daniel : Et après ?

Puis Jack, Sam et Jacob leurs expliquèrent la situation.

Ils c'étaient donnés rendez-vous le soir à 19 h 00 devant l'hôtel. Jack avait pris soin de loué une voiture. Ils étaient désormais devant l'université et regarder la scène qui se passait dehors : Deux policiers étaient en train de faire monter dans leur voiture deux jeunes filles. SG-1 et Jacob se demandaient pourquoi l'autre fille venait avec eux, mais ils ne se posèrent plus la question quand la voiture de police démarra. Jack les suivit doucement. Ils s'arrêtaient en même temps et ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on les repère. Jack avait décidé de prendre une ruelle voisine qui longeait celle emprunté pas les policiers. Puis ils s'aperçurent que l'autre voiture était arrêter. Ils descendirent et allèrent à pied par la ruelle à la voiture. Avant qu'il n'arrive ils avaient entendent un grand coup de frein. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils aperçurent que un policier était au loin allonger par terre. Il devait être mort. L'autre policier était dans la voiture, mort également puisqu'une poutre lui traversait la tête. Seul les deux filles étaient coincées dans la voiture et le tueur était évanoui à l'avant. Jack ordonna de ne rien faire. Ils les regardèrent donc sortir de la voiture avec un grand soin. Une fois les deux filles sorti SG-1 et Jacob coururent vers la voiture.

Sam : Mon colonel, on peut pas y aller. Regardez !

Sam pointait une des filles qui revenait vers la voiture.

Jack : Hé et zut alors.

Puis il repartirent dans leur cachette.

Mais juste avant que la fille arrivent...

Jacob : Regardez Jack...

Puis tout le monde tourna la tête vers le tueur et soudain il disparut dans un halo de lumière.

Daniel : c'est Thor ?

Jack : J'espère, on est mal barré sinon...

C'est à ca moment la que la fille s'aperçut que le tueur avait disparu.

Jack : Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'autre serpent.

Mais quelques seconde plus tard, on entendait un cri. C'était son ami qui l'accompagnait, elle était dans les bras de l'autre tueur.

Jack : Je crois qu'on l'a trouver...

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, la fille était allongé par terre poignardé de tout le côté.

Sam : Ho seigneur !

Jack : Regardez il c'est échappé par la !

Puis SG-1 et Jacob coururent pour rejoindre la ruelle ou était le tueur et quand ils arrivèrent il fût comme sont coéquipiers précédemment, transporter dans le vaisseau de Thor par un halo bleu.

Jack : Maintenant que nos deux tueurs vont plus être des goaoul'd, on fait quoi ?

Mais personne n'u le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà dans le vaisseau de Thor.

* * *

Vaisseau de Thor.

Jack : Ha Thor. Comme ca c'est passé alors ?

Thor : Très bien, O'neill. Nous n'avons rencontrer aucun problème. Congratulations O'neill ainsi qu'à votre équipe pour nous avoir permis de détruire ces 2 dangereux goaoul'd.

Jack : Mais de rien... On fait quoi maintenant ?

Thor : Nous avons mis des holoprocésus a la...

Jack : Des holoprocé quoi ?

Thor : Des holoprocésus, c'est un système qui permet de prendre la place d'un personne en copiant sont identité génétique et en avec des molécules subatomiques en présences d'ions monoatomique nous avons fait un androïde qui lui ressemble.

Jack qui n'avait pas tout compris demanda de l'aide.

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : c'est un hologramme en cher et en os, en quelques sortes.

Jack : Ha d'accord. Et qu'est que fait votre holoprocétruc ?

Thor : Nous l'avons programmé pour prendre en otage un femme puis il va se réunirent avec notre second holoprocésus dans un bâtiments.

Jacob : Ou sont-ils en ce moment ?

Thor : Ils sont de ce grand bâtiments. Ils sont près à être échangé avec les vrais corps.

Jack : Et bien allez-y...

Thor se dirigea vers un petit socle ou deux galets étaient posée. Il les déplaça et une petit musique se fit entendre. Puis il revint vers SG-1.

Thor : C'est fait O'neill.

Jack : Ha déjà ? Ben c'est bien. Vous pouvez nous renvoyer sur Terre ?

Thor : Bien sûr O'neill.

Puis ils n'urent pas le temps de rajouter un mot qu'ils étaient déjà devant la salle de théâtre de l'université.

Sam : Vous croyez que c'est ca le grand bâtiment dont nous parlait Thor ?

Jack : Apparemment oui. On va entrer pour vérifier ca...

Puis, en courant, ils entrèrent.

* * *

Theatre de l'université de Windsor.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction que les panneaux indiquait, c'est à dire toujours tout droit. Puis une ou deux minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une salle. Elle était immense, c'était sûrement la salle des représentations. Plein de bruit se faisait entendre. Ils s'aperçurent ensuite que des personnes étaient sur la scène. Ils descendirent en silence afin d'être assez près pour voir la scène.

Une fois assez proche, ils purent voir toutes la scène. Au milieu du plateau et un peu surélever, il y avait un homme accrocher à une étoile géante, sûrement un décor pour les représentation de théâtre. Cet homme avait l'air mort. A part ca, il y avait une femmes qui tenait la jeune fille avec un couteau près à lui trancher la gorges et une homme assez jeune pointait une armes sur ces deux femmes. Au loin il y avait un autre corps, celui d'un des tueurs.

L'homme au milieu de la scène qui pointait une armes avait l'air d'hésiter, il ne savait pas sur qui tirer, mais tout à coup, il tira puis accouru pour voir qui était mort. Par chance, c'était bien la tueuse qui était morte.

Jack : Je crois qu'on peut partir maintenant, tout le monde à l'air mort.

Mais tout à coup, un cris énorme se fit entendre, l'autre tueur qui avait l'air mort c'était relever, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, les deux amies lui tirèrent dessus des dizaines de balles.

Sam : Si il est pas mort après ca !

Jack : Je crois qu'on peut partir maintenant.

Puis il se déplacèrent discrètement de leur cachette et partirent.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard - base de Cheyenne Montain

Jacob Carter était reparti il y a quelques heures afin de rejoindre sa planète : Vorash, et de pouvoir reprendre ses missions en tant que Tok'ra.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient dans la salle de briefing, il devait en avoir un dans 2 minutes. Personne n'était étonné de ne pas encore voir le colonel O'neill à cause de ces retards fréquents. Mais ce jours la, il arriva presque à l'heure puisqu'il n'avait que 3 minutes de retard et que de toute façon, le général Hammond n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était depuis une dizaines de minutes en train d'appeler le secrétaire d'Etat des Etats-Unis d'Amérique pour savoir ou en était l'affaire des meurtre de Windsor.

Puis une fois qu'il eu fini sa discussion, il arriva afin de rejoindre son équipe.

Hammond : Heureux de vous revoir SG-1.

Jack : Mais le bonheur est pour nous aussi.

Hammond : Je viens de parler au secrétaire d'Etat, tout ce passe bien a Windsor. La police à déclarer que les coupable était bien les deux suspect que Thor à transporter dans son vaisseau. Vous avez fait du bon travail SG-1.

Jack : Il y a quand même eu 8 mort et 10 si on compte nos deux tueurs.

Le colonel O'neill avait dit sa avec on ton de désolation dans sa voix. Personne, après cela, ne savait quoi répondre, mais heureusement qu'un petit extra-terrestre débarqua pour les interrompre dans ces grand moment de silence.

Un halo bleu, donc, fit son apparition dans la salle de briefing.

Thor : Salutation O'neill.

Jack : Bonjour Thor.

Hammond : Que nous vos l'honneur de cette visite ?

Thor : Mon peuple tenait à ce que je vienne vous présenter mes congratulations car vous nous avez permis d'éradiquer deux goaoul'd très puissant, qui seront désormais qu'un... mauvais souvenir.

Hammond : Nous acceptons vos remerciement Thor.

Thor : Maintenant, je doit retourner à mon vaisseau. Au revoir.

Jack : A plus...

_Le scène se termine comme cela, un gros plan sur la salle de briefing avec personne qui parle mais tout le monde qui pense au victime des meurtre de Windsor_...


End file.
